


it's easy being with you, sacred simplicity

by earlgrey_milktea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at humour, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Epic Friendship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, can be read as friends or something more, i can't believe that's a tag, i tend to like my ships hovering on that borderline, they have a dumb conversation that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a conversation at half past three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's easy being with you, sacred simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> welp i've fallen into matsuhana hell and i can't get back up  
> this is my first time writing them (properly, i mean), so basically i'm feeling out their characters. pls feel free to give feedback!!
> 
> title from clean bandit's "rather be"

“Ne, Mattsun,” Hanamaki says, stretching his hand up above him, blocking out the sun in the cloudless sky.

“What is it, Makki~” is Matsukawa’s singsong reply. He’s swiping away on his phone while Hanamaki’s head is in his lap, the afternoon moving slowly. 

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

Matsukawa blinks down at his friend. Hanamaki is known to be quite unpredictable, but when they’re alone like this, he grows quiet, ponders more, until sometimes even Matsukawa can’t tell what he’s thinking. And then he’ll throw a curveball like this. 

“Sure,” Matsukawa replies after a pause. “It’s a nice idea, knowing somebody’s out there, just for you.” He glances once more at Hanamaki. “Why, do you believe in them?”

Hanamaki ignores the question. “What do you think your soulmate would be like?”

Once again, Matsukawa looks down at Hanamaki, trying to see what brought this on. But Hanamaki refuses to look at him, instead letting his hand fall back to his side, squinting up at the sky. Matsukawa puts his phone down, deciding to humour him.

“Hmm, well, probably someone tall, but not taller than me---” He ignores Hanamaki’s immediate snort and comment about his ridiculous height. “Someone easy to talk to, with a sense of humour I agree on, who treats their friends well, who isn’t afraid to tease said friends, who always keeps up to date with the latest memes, someone who likes volleyball, probably even plays volleyball, preferably a wing spiker, and can probably eat their weight in cream puffs---”

Hanamaki sits up, shoving at Matsukawa’s shoulder. “Stop hanging out with Oikawa,” he commands, but he’s smiling, “you’re turning into a giant sap like him.”

Matsukawa shoves him right back. “Come on, that was like, A plus rom-com material right there. What else were you expecting?”

“I don’t know, maybe something like, ‘Who cares about soulmates, I’d still choose you no matter what, Makki! Not even fate and destiny can get in the way of our love!’ Star-crossed lovers, Matsukawa, that’s where romance is at.”

“Uh, Makki, you do know that Romeo and Juliet did not end up with a happily ever after.”

Hanamaki frowns. “What? Why the hell not?”

“Shakespeare literally said in the intro that they both die.”

"That fucking sucks. No wonder I didn’t pay attention in that class.” Hanamaki slumps back onto Matsukawa’s legs, humming with his eyes closed. “Well, whatever. We might not be soulmates or star-crossed lovers, but you know what we can and always will be?” 

He opens his eyes, smirking in a conspiratorial manner. He beckons Matsukawa to lean in closer. Against his ear, Hanamaki whispers, “The dream meme team.”

Matsukawa leans back, a hand pressed over his heart. “That was so romantic, I think I’ve got tears in my eyes,” he says seriously.

Their laughter floats up in the afternoon air, the sun beaming down on the two of them as they bask in each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> also i know that there's probably another tragic love story in japanese culture that could replace r&j in here but i can't remember what it's called so /shrug emoji
> 
> cry about volleydorks with me  
> tumblr [@puddingcatbae](http://puddingcatbae.tumblr.com)  
> twitter [@puddingcatbae](http://twitter.com/puddingcatbae)


End file.
